dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Crane
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = 31 Al Capone (Karim) Bozak (The Bozak Horde) |age = |gender = Male |nationality =American |family = |status = Deceased (The Following Ending 1 and Secret EndingThe Following's Secret Ending ) Alive (Sentient Volatile) (The Following Ending 2) |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |weight = |occupation =GRE Operative/Agent (formerly) Runner |affiliations =GRE (formerly) The Tower |partner = |appearances = Dying Light *''The Following'' |actor = Roger Craig Smith }}Kyle CraneLight - Dying Light - Story TrailerTechland Forums: Dying Light - Frequently Asked Questions is the player character and main protagonist of Dying Light ''and ''The Following. Biography Life Prior to the Outbreak Not much is known about Crane's background except that he is from Chicago, which can be gathered from dialogue in-game. Events of Dying Light GRE operative Kyle Crane is dropped into the quarantine zone city of Harran via airplane. His mission involves getting in contact with Kadir Suleiman and securing the file in his possession, which is said to contain info crucial to the odds of the world surviving the virus outbreak. Upon his arrival, he gets ambushed by a group of Rais' Men lead by Tahir. He uses his sidearm, which draws in the infected and gets Crane bitten. With his consciousness slowly drifting away, he gets saved by the Runners, who take him to The Tower. Once awaken, he heads up to the Tower's headquarters where he meets Rahim, who initially is annoyed with Crane and sends him down to Floor 13 after Mark. After contacting the GRE, he saves Mark from his infected-turned brother and aids him with Gauze before Lena, the Tower medic, arrives to aid him. With Rahim being impressed, he notes that he wanted to repay the favor for the Runners saving him. After Jade speaks to Rahim about planned explosives, Crane speaks to Rahim where he tells him to change his clothes and go to the rooftop. Upon arrival, Rahim teaches Crane the basics of free-running and in the process, begins to suffer a seizure due to his infection. Before leaving, he speaks to the Quartermaster and then goes to Zere's trailer, where he meets Zere and gives Crane a shot of Antizin before sending him out. Crane calls Rahim where he tells him about Spike. He speaks to Spike, where he instructs Crane about the traps he set out for Brecken's return, and sends him to activate them. While activating, Jade calls Crane and tells him about a safe house nearby, prompting him to secure the house before resuming the traps. When one of the light traps busts out, Spike sends him to a distribution panel to reset the grid and successfully does so. With night coming soon, Spike urges Crane to head to the safe zone and sleep for the night. In the morning, Crane arrives at Spike's camp where he thanks him for his work and gives him a UV flashlight and a trap activator. Despite his efforts, Brecken's mission had failed, and Jade called in all runners including Crane. Before entering, Jade talks to him about Brecken's injuries and asks him to back her up by preventing him to search for the next airdrop. When entering, the two discuss to Brecken about a solution; Crane will go for the drop while Brecken stays in the tower, and the two agree. After contacting the GRE about Brecken, Crane searches the Slums for the Airdrop (one having nothing in the Cauldron, and the other taken by Rais's Men in one of the nearby safe zones) and is forced by the GRE via radio to burn the vials in order to gain Kadir's attention. When night draws, he is chased by the Volatiles and returns back to The Tower with success. When returned, he joins a conversation with the Tower about getting Antizin from a warlord named Rais and Crane volunteers to go, in which Breckens shows him Rais's headquarters and wishes him luck. When heading over to Rais's location, Jade contacts Crane about how everyone including her is very appreciative of his helpings, and also reveals about Amir; she met him during the outbreak as the most decent men and how he saved Crane. Upon at Rais's headquarters, Crane imminently screams not to shoot and explains to Rais's Men that he wants to make a deal with Rais, in which they let him inside. After Rais (confirmed to be Kadir himself) is seen severing a survivor's hand with a Hook Blade due to stealing, Crane speaks to Rais about a deal for Antizin; Tahir tells him to speak to Karim. Karim instructs Crane to switch on shortwave radio modulators on the Antenna towers, and Crane then contacts the GRE about the events. After searching a tower with no luck (and encountering a Toad), he finds success at the second tower (where a survivor named Alexei is stationed) and the radio connection is now improved upon switching the transmitter. Rahim then radios Crane about the connection being better now, especially for Zere and Camden. After this, Spike patches a survivor named Troy to Crane's radio, and says that she appreciates after initially thinking there wasn't anyone else within the city. Returning to Rais about his payment, Rais hesitates as he feels there's plenty for Crane to prove and cites about having two crates of Antizin available when the requirements is completed. Crane then is assigned to collecting money from nearby villages; he gets the money received from survivors Jaffar, Gursel, and Morgan (alongside encountering a Bomber). (Work in progress) Events of The Following Crane meets Lena about an important issue and talks to a man with one eye about an escape from the city and cure for the virus. After finding a map on him that shows "a way out of Harran," Crane resolves to find it, and to find out who the one-eyed man meant by people immune to the virus. After a brief journey through a previously-unknown section of the sewers, he emerges in the mountains of The Countryside - the rural area that surrounds Harran, swarming with the infected. After traversing the mountains and establishing that his radio connection with Lena and the Tower is limited, he makes his way to Jasir's farm. Upon arriving, the people there blank him and only Kaan, another outsider to the Children of the Sun, and Ezgi, Jasir's daughter, will answer his questions. Ezgi sets Crane the task of helping the people of the Countryside to gain their trust, and Kaan sends him to acquire a dune buggy from nearby bandits - a much-needed asset for surviving and traveling. After performing a range of duties ranging from finding missing people, to creating safehouses, to killing Freaks of Nature, The Mother and her Faceless - the priests of a cult that worships the God of the Sun - will begin to help him. At the Eye of the Sun, Crane is 'blessed' by the Mother and rendered immune to the virus by a blue gas used in their rituals, which appears to camouflage him from the docile Biters present. Afterward, he investigates this same gas out in the middle of a field, which is seen to have spilled from a military Jeep and again renders him 'invisible' to the many infected present. When the Faceless contact him again, Crane tracks down the source of the gas to a military convoy transporting "goods" inside a cave, where some of the Faceless had gone missing - of the three sent there, two were killed, and one was taken by the remnants of Rais's Men who have arrived in the countryside. He locates the base of operations used by the bandit guild inside a disused granary, killing the men inside in his search for the kidnapped Brother Oman, who is eventually found tortured to the point of death. Provided a location by Oman's last words, Crane heads to the seaside town's lighthouse to find out who is responsible for transporting the gas and the presence of Rais's Men. In the Countryside's finale, he arrives at the lighthouse and encounters Kaan at the top. After a brief interrogation where he learns that the bandits are headed to the dam to kill the Mother, they - under Kaan's command - bring down the lighthouse with missiles while both are inside. Kaan is killed by the fall, but Crane survives and heads to the dam - avoiding roadblocks, missiles, Virals, and a time limit - in order to stop Rais's Men before they get there. When he eventually enters inside, he finds the remaining Faceless murdered and all of the bandits brutally slaughtered. The Mother speaks to him as he enters, relaying her history with the outbreak; from colonel's wife and spiritual leader of the Children of the Sun, to their last hope as they searched for what her husband asked her to see before he died. When Crane stands at the Mother's side, she reveals herself to be a sentient Volatile, tranquil in daytime and feral at night. She tells him that the blue gas is a serum that very slowly changes someone (like Crane) into what she is, which explains why the infected do not harm someone breathing it; and when drinking a liquid form of the gas, the mutation is far faster. From there, Crane is offered a choice - he can either help the Mother bring about "the coming of the God of the Sun" and end the Harran virus by detonating a nuclear warhead inside the dam at the cost of thousands of lives, or he can refuse the Mother and try to take the remaining liquid serum, stubbornly believing it to be a cure. From both endings, Kyle's status remains determined and is unknown if the two ends (or one of them) are canonical or not. * If choosing to take the vials, this causes the Mother to force Crane into drinking the serum before fighting him. Once he defeats her, he breaks off her head and kills her before making his way outside, seemingly suffering under side-effects of drinking the serum. When he exits into the day, he finds himself outside the quarantine walls and on the outskirts of countryside farms unaffected by the virus. When a group of children notice him, they scream in terror and Crane examines himself turning into a Volatile as the night begins to come. The screen fades to black as a Volatile scream echoes. * If choosing to activate the warhead, the Mother will walk to the room where the bomb is, as Crane follows her. After she unlocks the door to the fail-safe, Crane activates the warhead by typing in the codes as the Mother thanks him before the countdown finishes and the screen fades to white. Personality Crane is a realistic depiction of how a stable, enduring and courageous individual would approach an actual apocalypse. Crane seems to rely on tactics and maneuverability, instead of brute force and unstoppable power; a trope within the zombie genre. Humor and sarcasm is used a lot in his speech, as well as distressful remarks when under pressure, and he will say things that rational people would possibly say in the same situation, which makes him oddly relatable. Crane is also up to date with , and makes subtle references and allusions. He is not overly boastful and possibly does not want to be celebrated, as he once turned down a famous journalist's request to put him in his credits after returning his lost reports. Though he is competitive, and will not deny his skill if contested by a fellow runner, or even one of Rais's runners. Crane's incentives are unknown, but as he is a freelance agent it can be assumed that he is lured by money, though he has been noted as one who gets "emotionally attached to subjects". During the story, it's revealed that Crane would risk himself to save others, this being proved during when he refuses to get Jade for her to fight in Rais's pit. By the end, Crane is more saddened and angered due to the losses of Zere, Rahim, and Jade, resulting Crane having more anger presented during the fight on Rais's Tower and gives the research to Camden instead of the GRE to prevent the city from being destroyed by the Ministry. In The Following, Crane still suffers from the grief of Rahim and Jade's deaths; this is shown in cutscenes where Crane has visions of Jade and Rahim trying to attack him. When he gets to the Countryside, he sees the farm residents and the Faceless as a new family, and he tries to keep the Tower safe by looking for a cure. Appearance Crane appears to be a Caucasian male in his early 30's, with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a dark brown beard. He also has hairless arms and a muscular-like body. Trivia * Originally Kyle Crane was meant to be one of the four playable characters/protagonists of Dying Light but in the final product the other three playable protagonists were cut and Kyle was the only who remained. * Before setting it on Kyle Crane, the player character went into various drafts of appearance, two of them titled Ken and Antoine. See Cut Content for more information. * His infection number is "31" once he entered the tower. * He is apparently from Chicago although Karim assumed he was from Texas. He receives the nickname Al Capone' '''from Karim. * There is a lady in floor 20 that sits beside the kids in the living room that whenever the player approaches, says: "I wonder if Crane is married." * After the Quest "Crayon's for The Kid's" is completed. The Player can find two crayon drawings in their room in The Tower. One is of Crane and the children of The Tower, and the other is The Tower itself. * He has been labeled "The Best Runner in The Tower" by several other survivors. * Though it was once assumed Kyle Crane was in the trailer "Run Boy Run", it is later revealed Brecken was in the trailer (which explains one of the early missions in the game) * In the 12 minute Dying Light demo from 2013, the player is playing as Kyle Crane during the Airdrop mission. However, Crane's character model was different and had the voice of Harris Brecken. *Kyle Crane is very similar to Faith Connors from ''Mirror's Edge. This is due to both being runners in their respective games, both being new to running, and are known as the better runners. * The player can see Crane's reflection on sharp melee weapons such as machetes. Gallery KyleCraneConcept.jpg|''Concept of Kyle Crane.'' KyleCraneOutfitsRender.jpg|''Renders of Kyle Crane, wearing four of the outfits in the game.'' Crane HUD.png Crane - Alienware.jpg ru:Кайл Крейн pl:Kyle Crane Category:Characters Category:Runners